


First Kisses are the Sweetest

by GayForWerewolves



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Geralt and Eskel love and care about each other a lot, M/M, literally just awkward teenage kissing and soft feelings, not tagging this with underage but they are both in that nebulous late teens 17/18/19 age range, pre-Path Geralt and Eskel, probably bisexual Geralt, probably gay Eskel, sexuality exploration, so if that bothers you i suggest not reading, this is literally just soft but tame kissing and Eskel's gay thoughts, witchers have terrible sex education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayForWerewolves/pseuds/GayForWerewolves
Summary: Turns out that boys can absolutely kiss each other and Eskel and Geralt decide to see what all the hype about kissing is. (turns out the hype is correct)
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	First Kisses are the Sweetest

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to believe that Geralt and Eskel were not each other's first kiss.
> 
> (I used a Polish name generator for the random witchers)

Eskel sat on his bed, alone in the dormitory that was just his and Geralt’s now and worried at the threadbare blanket as he waited for Geralt to return from his punishment of extra training for getting in a fight earlier. The young trainee witcher had been on cleaning duty in the hallway outside the east wing armory when he had overheard two of the older witchers talking about what they were going to do when winter was over. They hadn’t known that Eskel was there and he couldn’t stop going over their words.

“Are you going to Novigrad again?” Izaak asked his companion. He was a tall ginger witcher who, Eskel knew from being in the bath house with him, had scars all down his back from a whole pack of nekkers attacking him. His companion, Remi, looked a little sheepish but nodded. Eskel didn’t really know Remi aside from him helping Vesemir with swordplay training this winter. He was shorter than most witchers and he pulled his long thick curly black hair into a knot on top of his head. Eskel thought he was very handsome, not that he had told anyone that thought. Izaak laughed.

“Are you in love with him?” Izaak asked, teasingly through his laughter and Remi lightly punched his shoulder.

“Witchers don’t fall in love, asshole.” Remi said with a frown and from his angle, hiding behind some pillars Eskel could see Izaak roll his eyes in the lamplight.

“There aren’t any druids listening.” Izaak said. But he paused and sighed after. “Okay. Well. You go see him every spring.”

“I just...I like kissing him. He lets me do that. It’s nice.” Remi said. Izaak nodded.

“Just...don’t get too attached to Nikodem, okay? He’s pretty but he’s still a whore and you’re still a witcher.” Izaak looked worried and Eskel heard Remi sigh, sadly.

“I know.” Remi said.

Their conversation had turned to what was for dinner and wondering who was cooking and Eskel was less interested in eavesdropping as thoughts bounced around his head.

So there he was, hours later, waiting for Geralt to come to their bedroom to ask him what he thought.

The door creaked open and Geralt slipped inside, leaning against the closed door and groaning. The moonlight bounced off his silver hair and Eskel thought, not for the first time, that Geralt was the most beautiful person in the entire keep.

“Geralt?” Eskel called, when the other boy just leaned against the door with his eyes closed. Geralt startled, not having realized that Eskel was awake.

“Did you wait up for me?” Geralt asked, crossing over to Eskel’s bed and flopping down on it crossways and looking up at his friend. He gave Eskel a little smile and Eskel returned it with his own lopsided grin.

“Are you too tired to talk?” Eskel asked. He desperately wanted to tell Geralt all his thoughts but he knew from experience how grueling punishment training could be and he didn’t want to keep Geralt from his rest.

“Hmm? No, I’m fine. I’m sure my arms will be sore in the morning, but Tytus was asking for a black eye. Worth it.” Geralt laughed through his nose and Eskel fondly rolled his eyes. He hadn’t been there when the fight had happened but knowing Tytus, he was sure that was true.

“What do you want to talk about?” Geralt asked, moving to sit up, cross legged across from Eskel on the bed.

“Well I...” Eskel trailed off and Geralt leaned forward and nodded understandingly, their unspoken gesture that it was okay to talk about anything with each other.

“I overheard some of the older witchers talking about...kissing.” Eskel looked down at where he was fidgeting with the edge of his sleeping pants.

“Mmhm?” Geralt hummed encouragingly.

“Well...I wasn’t sure if men could kiss each other.” Eskel looked up and Geralt had an open, questioning look on his face. “They can.”

Geralt’s eyebrows shot up and his eyes flicked toward Eskel’s mouth before quickly moving back to his eyes. Eskel noticed and felt emboldened.

“Do you...want to try it?” He asked. “With each other?”

Geralt’s eyes flicked back to Eskel’s mouth and this time they didn’t move. Geralt nodded.

They awkwardly shuffled around on the too small bed until they were sitting pressed close together.

“So how do we...” Geralt trailed off.

“I’m..not sure.” Eskel threaded his hands into Geralt’s hair and pressed their foreheads together like they had many times before. “But...I know we need to be close?” He whispered.

“And press our mouths.” Geralt added.

“Mmhm” was the last sound Eskel made before they moved to press their lips together.

Their noses pressed together awkwardly and Geralt huffed before pulling away.

“That can’t be right.” Geralt said with a huff and a little frown. He had heard that kissing felt nice, not weird and squished.

“Maybe we’re supposed to...angle?” Eskel mused.

They tilted their heads in opposite directions and tried again.

This time was much better. They gently pressed their closed lips together and breathed in each other’s scent, warm and humid breath ghosting over their faces, before pulling back to look in each other’s eyes.

“That was nice.” Geralt said and Eskel nodded.

“Do you want to do it again?” He asked and Eskel nodded more enthusiastically.

This time there was less hesitation when they came together, Geralt’s hands buried in Eskel’s soft brown hair and Eskel steading himself with a hand on Geralt’s thigh. The press of lips was harder, but no less sweet for it, and their breathing turned shuddery as they moved to press their bodies closer as well. Eskel shifted to take a quick deeper breath and their mouths slotted closer together. They slowly pulled back again, their bodies staying close to each other’s warmth.

“Oh that was...” Eskel started

“...Even nicer.” Geralt finished. Eskel nodded and they moved back together once more.

There was no hesitation at all as both boys were now nearly desperate to kiss the other, their mouths moving together, still closed, but passionate, carding hands through each other’s hair as Eskel crawled into Geralt’s lap. They broke apart briefly to breathe but were once more pressed together, now loath to be even a few inches apart. Geralt’s hands were running softly down Eskel’s back when the night watch pounded on their door.

“Lights out!” he called through the door and Eskel scrambled off of Geralt’s lap as they got off the bed to extinguish the few candles still glowing around the room. Eskel used Igni just to show off and Geralt smiled and rolled his eyes at him. The guard walked down the hall, pounding on more doors and Eskel and Geralt crawled into their beds.

The bright winter moonlight filtered into the room and their eyes adjusted to the low cool light. Geralt laid on his back, staring at the ceiling and Eskel on his side, unable to pull his eyes away from Geralt’s profile.

“I’d like to do that again.” He said softly, unsure if Geralt was awake enough to really hear him.

“Hmm.” Geralt responded “Me too.”


End file.
